Faye's Last words
by Bounty Bebop
Summary: A cowboy bebop, Outlaw star mix, the title makes no sense(so far)
1. Bebop 1, Outlaw 0

Hello again I better warn you this one's a bit strange but really it is very good and serious after the first or second page. I think you'll like it.  
  
"What's going on here!?" said Faye in exclamation, "what are you doing to my ship?!"  
  
"UM…well…uh" said Jet stuttering.  
  
"Spit it out!" screamed Faye.  
  
"Well, wecrashedyourship" said jet as fast as he could, his words slurred.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Dang I knew that would happen" muttered Jet "well Spike and I were racing and it got a little aggressive and…you know…"  
  
"Why didn't you use your own ship!"  
  
"Well it needed some repairs and… well"  
  
"Aaarrrggggg!!!"Screamed Faye as she stomped off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Said Jet  
  
"To get security for my ship! Or should I say what's left of it"  
  
"Oh well" said Jet; "I guess I better repair my ship then"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you see what happened to my ship!?" said Faye later that day when she found Spike asleep on the couch.  
  
"Of course I did, I was the one who did it," replied spike as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Arrrg! I'm gonna kill you!" she said as she whacked Spike on the side of his head with a spare power module.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhrrrgg" screamed Spike in anguish.  
  
"Ahh…I feel much better now," said Faye as she sauntered off into her room.  
  
"I see Faye's been here" said Jet with a smirk as Spike continually rubbed his head.  
  
Spike simply said "Shut up" and proceeded to his room  
  
"Guess its just us said Jet to Ein…wait, where's Ed?"  
  
"Edward is here!" said a voice from another room  
  
"What have you been doing all this time Ed?"  
  
"Edward has been making money!"  
  
"What?" said jet wondering how Ed could make any money.  
  
"Edward has been hacking into files for people and they have been giving Ed money…Ed wonder why"  
  
"Ed, please say you are on a untraceable line when you are doing that."  
  
"Why would ed do that?  
  
"Oh crap," said Jet as he realized that the people that owned those hacked files could be coming after them any time.  
  
"ED! Doooowww" said jet as he flipped over from a humongous tremor in the ship. "What the heck!"  
  
"What's going on?" said Spike and Faye, running out of their rooms.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it might be something Ed did."  
  
"What?"  
  
PSSHRRRIPPPPSSSPP ZOMP!  
  
"This is Gene, captain of the Outlaw star, we have taken control of your ship and are proceding to raid your cargo hold,do not attempt to escape or fight back resistance is pointless."  
  
"wanna bet" said Spike as he grabbed his gun off a nearby table and rushed to the cargo hold."  
  
"great, another outlaw wannabe, god"said faye as she sat down in disgust"they never have any bounties on them, I mean look at the name, Outlaw star!"  
  
"maby we should give Spike a hand" said jet  
  
"no we would just ruin his fun and he would be bitching about it for a week"  
  
"yeah, I guess your right"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok tell me what you think of the first chapter , the second one will be up soon and I ! !hope you enjoyed(chap 2 will not go up for about a day to two, unless I put it up ! !tonight) !  
  
! !  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hostile takeover

Alrighty here is chapter two I hope you liked one. Wait of course you did other wise you wouldn't be reading this!  
  
As Spike snuck around the corner toward the air lock, which had sparks flying from it he cocked his gun  
  
"Thanks for delivering us a ship, now we can sell it and make a lot more than a bounty would get us right now" Spike muttered under his breath.  
  
Booooom!  
  
"Alright guys, stay close, I don't want anyone getting hurt" said Melfina  
  
"Whatever" said Gene as he whipped out his gun "I can take care of myself"  
  
"Huh, lets see how he likes this" said Spike as he rolled out into the open and fired his gun.  
  
Bam!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG!!!!  
  
"Gene are you ok?!" said Jim putting a cloth over his arm  
  
"Ye…yeah I'm all right" replied gene, stuttering.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll be right back" said Melfina, her eyes scanning for movement.  
  
In an instant Melfina had run around the corner and grabbed spike's throat and lifted him against the wall. Spike's gun fell to the ground, and he flailed around before becoming unconscious. Gene and Jim headed to the hull, letting Melfina drag Spike behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Sigh…I guess we better go check on spike and these guys ship, it looks pretty good" Immediately after Faye said this, the door to the hull was banged on.  
  
"What the hell? Spike?"  
  
"Surrender!" came a voice from behind the sealed door  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Faye, grab a gun, do something, hurry!" yelled Jet  
  
Faye pulled her tiny gun out from her shorts and pointed it at the door while Jet grabbed the gun on his belt. Sparks began to fly again, showing that the door was being melted off.  
  
"Ready?" said jet to Faye. Faye nodded and in an instant the door had been slammed off. They both started firing and Gene, even though he was injured fired back. He hit Jets gun, not wanting to hurt him but just to stop him from being a threat and turned to the next person, Faye. He had halfway pulled the trigger, but stopped himself when he saw how beautiful she was. He paid for that with a second bullet to the arm.  
  
"aaarg! God damn it! That's the second time!" said Gene, hugging his arm.  
  
Jim grabbed his gun and fired rapidly as Melfina made her way to where Faye was taking cover.  
  
Bang!  
  
Wamphhummuph! As Faye fell to the ground Melfina stood there, examining her arm. Jim rushed over.  
  
"Melfina that was great! Oh… are you ok?" his enthusiastic voice slowed down as he saw the bullet in Melfina's arm.  
  
"Yes." 


	3. One on one

Well here's chapter three. One and two were up faster than I thought, so it might be a little while before I get to chapter four. This one might have come up late too, if so, sorry ya'll.  
  
  
  
Melfina looked sad and confused, a mix of swirling emotions as she examined her arm.  
  
"Yes, I am alright" she said, not looking at Jim but instead at Gene who was clutching his arm in pain. "We need to help Gene," she said, and walking over to him she began to tend to his wounds, while Jim put Jet, Faye and Spike on the couch. "There must be more, this is a very small crew" said Jim  
  
"We can't talk," said Gene with a weak smile.  
  
"We should stay here for now, I don't want anyone else getting hurt" said Melfina, as she expertly removed the bulled from Genes arm, bringing a flow of cursing from his mouth.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Gene look he moved, I think he is going to wake up soon  
  
'Duh, kid I have been awake for the last fifteen minutes' thought Spike to himself. He had been listening to these people talking for some time and figured they were outlaws supposedly with a very highly praised ship, Outlaw Star. Spike made his consciousness aware to the people around him and they began questioning him, more about food, supplies, and money, than anything else. Soon the rest of the group had wakened up and had their share of questioning. Meanwhile spike, watching big shot, with Jim's eyes on him saw the daily roll call of outlaws.  
  
"And today folks we have a whopping 255million woolong bounty on a guy named Gene Starwind"  
  
Spike ripped out the gun he had been fingering, under the table and stood up to point it at Gene's head. However Gene had heard the TV and was simultaneously there. They both stood there with their guns pointed at each other, Jim frantically asking what to do what to do.  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter three I'll have four up soon I hope you liked it and please review. 


End file.
